The invention relates to a refrigeration device, in particular a domestic refrigerator, having one or more storage shelves in its at least one internal container, wherein an edge strip or framing element is attached along at least one edge portion of the respective storage shelf.
Cooling or refrigeration devices, in particular refrigerator and/or freezer cabinets in the domestic appliance sector, have an internal container having at least one interior space which can be closed by means of a door. So that the receiving capacity of the interior space serving as the refrigeration space can be better utilized, the cooling space is divided into a plurality of compartments. This is typically done with the aid of storage shelves which with the aid of corresponding mounting elements are mounted horizontally on the side walls of the cooling space. To enable the number and arrangement of the individual compartments to be adapted on an individual basis, in this arrangement the storage shelves are mounted detachably on the side walls of the cooling space. Storage shelves used are, among other options, glass panels surrounded by edge strips. For these, edge strips which are joined by adhesion or indeed are injection molded into place may be used. In this arrangement, the front edge strip may also include a gripping structure for withdrawing the respective storage shelf from its anchored position, as is the case for example in the storage shelf of EP 0 856 712 A2.
Patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,308 discloses a refrigerator cabinet having a plurality of storage shelves. The storage shelves include a glass panel which is inserted loosely condition in a flange in a plastic frame.
Published application KR 2002 00 511 35 discloses a cover for a container.
Patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,997 discloses a refrigerator cabinet having an interior space in which a plurality of storage shelves is inserted.
Published application EP 0 685 695 A 1 discloses a refrigerator cabinet having at least one shelf, arranged in the interior space thereof, for the setting down of refrigerated goods. The shelf includes a setting-down surface inserted in a frame. The frame has an integrated gripping part.
Published application DE 10 2007 021 569 A1 discloses a refrigerated product carrier having a frame which is at least partly formed by an extruded profile.